


Silent Watch

by julliangray



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliangray/pseuds/julliangray
Summary: Hannibal keeps watch over Face after a mission goes wrong.
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Silent Watch

He is asleep now, finally giving in to fatigue and his injuries. His lean, tan body is spooned up against mine. I gently stroke his blonde hair, causing him to tremble.

"It's alright, kid, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you." I wrap my arms tightly around him, pulling him closer to me. He will be having nightmares tonight; there is no doubt in my mind.

I should have been more careful, I should have listened to him, but no, I was on the jazz and paid no attention to his warnings.

It had been my classic "go-through-the-front-door" plan, but the bastards had been waiting for us, and my lieutenant was taken from me. It took BA and me several hours to get free.

We found him bound and huddling in a corner. He had been beaten to the point where I almost didn't recognize him. His clothes were torn and bloodied, and it was apparent that he has been sexually, as well as physically, assaulted.

I shudder at the memory and pull him yet closer to me. As we escape, I killed all three of the bastards who had tortured him. It was the only way I could save him. At least, that is what I tell myself, but God help me, I don't give a damn about the fuckers. I hope they rot in hell for what they have done to him.

He moans softly in his sleep; he is calling my name, just like he has done every night for the past week.

"I've got you, kid, I've got you."

I grab his wrists before rolling him over to face me. This is for my safety; although he is smaller than me, he is still a green beret, and one hell of a fighter.

When I kiss him softly on the forehead, he opens his blue eyes and stares at me, trying to figure out who I am.

"Hannibal?"

"I'm here, kid."

"Another nightmare?" he asks, his beautiful face flushing red with embarrassment; I want to lie to him but can't.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't wake me; I was still awake."

"I'm sorry, Hannibal," he whispers, his voice choked with pain.

Tears are now pooling in his blue-green eyes; he tries to turn his back to me, but I won't let that happen. I let go of his wrists and grab on to his shoulders, pulling him to me.

"You have no reason to be ashamed, Face. What happened to you was not your fault."

Tears spill over his lower lids and stream down his face.

"How can you even touch me, knowing what happened? I'm tainted." His voice is barely audible.

I feel my heartbreak into pieces as I see the pain and anguish in his face.

"Because I love you, Templeton Peck." I pull him to me, tightly embracing him, kissing him gently on his lips. "I love you with all my heart. You are not tainted or any other horrible thing that mind of yours may be thinking about yourself." I pull back so I can look him directly in the eye. "Do you understand that, Lieutenant?" I use my best command voice to get this point through to him, him being the hard-headed man that he is.

"Yes, sir," he whispers.

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way come here." 

I pull him to me once again; he lays his head down on my shoulder. I stroke his hair and back, feeling him relax against me.

"Go to sleep, kid, I've got you." I kiss his forehead again. I pull the blankets around us and finally find sleep, knowing that he will sleep through the rest of the night, safe in my arms.

Tonight's watch is over.

End


End file.
